


English Kissing And Babysitting

by Between_A_Dream



Series: Family Matters [5]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Between_A_Dream/pseuds/Between_A_Dream
Summary: When Cosima and Delphine are put in charge of watching Kira, Delphine discovers the two of them have a connection that she didn't expect.





	English Kissing And Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry this one took way longer than normal, school has been crazy these last few days. I promise they will take less time in the future, and I hope the length can partially make up for the wait! Also, comment if you want an M rated story in this series, or any other suggestions! I wanna know what you guys want! The song in this, in case anyone was wondering, is a classic French lullaby called "Á La Claire Fontaine"

Cosima's scoff of disapproval was the first thing that had caught Delphine's attention in awhile. Currently, they were spending some free time together before Kira came over that night. The couple were to be in charge of babysitting her, and though Delphine was nervous, she was sure Cosima knew what to do. Her arm was draped around her brunette girlfriend, and she had been enjoying the comfortable silence between the two. Chance sat at their feet, his head rested on his white paws.

Delphine felt bad that they could take him out and not Eskimo, and every time they went for a walk she made a mental note to give the growing kitten extra attention when they returned home. December air whipped around the couple, but despite the cold, the French woman was quite comfortable wrapped in her fur coat and snuggled so close to her girlfriend.

"What is it?" she asked, blinking a few times to clear her thoughts and look around the area. Cosima didn't answer with words, instead gestured to across the path where a young couple were busy in a full on make out session. Delphine couldn't help but laugh at the face the shorter woman made. "What, that bothers you?"

"Out in public, with their tongue's down each other's throat? Yes, very much so. They could at least have the decency to do that somewhere else," Cosima grumbled, shaking her head as Delphine giggled.

"It doesn't bother you?" the dreadlocked woman asked, looking back at her lover who still bore a smile on her face.

"Actually, mon amour, it's quite common in France to see things like this. This is mild compared to some areas, especially in the cities," she explained, to which Cosima stared at her incredulously.

"You're serious." It came out more like a statement than a question, because the scientist wasn't sure she really wanted to ask.

"Yes, France and America are quite different in regards to personal space and public affection. Even in my hometown, seeing couples like that wasn't uncommon," the doctor squeezed the brunette's hand and she shook her head.

"I mean I'm all for having fun with who you're dating, and kiss how you want, whatever, but not everyone wants to see it," she grumbled.

"English kissing isn't even close to the worst of it," Delphine giggled, planting a brief kiss on her lover's cheek. Cosima opened her mouth to speak, then hesitated for a moment.

"Did you just say... English kissing?" she asked when she cleared her thoughts.

"Um, yes? You know, kissing with tongue?" the blonde explained, confused by her girlfriend's question. The dreadlocked woman started giggling.

"You mean a French kiss?" Cosima asked with a laugh.

"Actually Cosima, it's called an English kiss where I'm from," Delphine couldn't hold back a smile at the amusement that the shorter woman was receiving from the term.

"No no no, that's not even... I don't... No, in my mind an English kiss is that little double cheek thing that you European people do," the brunette laughed.

"You're such a dork," the French woman giggled, leaning down for a quick kiss before standing and holding out her hand.

"Come on, let's get home, we should get ready for when Kira arrives, and we can settle this later," she continued with a grin. Cosima rolled her eyes playfully and took her outstretched hand, keeping their fingers interlocked as she stood as well and holding Chance's dog leash in her other.

"Well hey. As long as there's practice involved, I don't really care what we call it," Cosima teased, earning her a playful shove from the doctor beside her.

* * *

Hours and decent amounts of practice later found the two women wrapped up together under their bedsheets, Delphine's arms secured tightly around Cosima's nude waist. The French woman had been sleeping soundly until a small weight landed rather harshly on her chest and arose her from her slumber.

Mumbling something half French, half English, and too unintelligible even for herself to grasp, she blinked her eyes open to come face to face with Eskimo. Attempting to be gentle, she pushed the kitten off her chest and to the side of the bed before nudging him to the floor. As she did so she felt Cosima stir beside her and watched as the brunette rolled over to face her.

"Mm... Morning Dr. Cormier," Delphine loved Cosima's voice when she first woke up. There was something sensual and dark about it that the blonde doctor found incredibly attractive.

"Good morning yourself," she chuckled, leaning down and expecting a kiss in return. Instead, the scientist giggled and rolled over out of reach, standing up with her back turned to the blonde.

"Sorry Dr. Cormier, I'm not that easy," she teased, turning slightly to grin with her tongue caught between her teeth and causing Delphine to blush madly.

"You know, it's not very chic to leave your partner alone in bed," she pointed out as she rolled onto her stomach while the scientist pulled on an old t-shirt.

"Chic?" Cosima raised an eyebrow as she turned to eye the blonde. Kneeling down on the bed, she could see her lover's cheeks flush red and she giggled. "Aren't you just full of cute little French terms today," she laughed. She leaned down and pinned Delphine's hands to the bed as she kissed her, something to which the doctor hated to interrupt, but the moment before she closed her eyes she caught a glimpse of the clock.

"Merde!" she gasped, quickly sitting up and pushing Cosima off her body. "It's already 4:30! Kira and Sarah will be here in half an hour!" she stood quickly as the brunette quickly looked at the clock in panic.

"Shit," she muttered, jumping up to follow her girlfriend and make herself look decent before her sister and her niece arrived.

* * *

Because she heard the knock at the door at exactly 5:00, Cosima was sure that Siobhan had tagged along with Sarah and Kira to make sure they are on time. There were many things that the older woman was, but late was never one of them. Sure enough, when the scientist opened the door wearing a pair of leggings with a skirt over them and a black tank top with white jagged patterns that cut off a few inches below her chest, she came face to face with Sarah and Kira, Siobhan and Felix standing behind them.

"Hey guys, come on in," the scientist greeted her sister with a brief hug before she was knocked back when Kira jumped into her arm. "Hey monkey," she grinned, hugging the girl tightly to her chest.

"Hi auntie Cosima!" Kira giggled happily.

"Alright, here's a change of clothes for her for bed, and bedtime is 9:00 little missy. Don't you try to get them to let you stay up late," Sarah informed the 8 year old, who nodded understandingly. A few moments later, after Delphine gathered her courage and took a few deep breaths, she made her way out from the bedroom.

"Hey Delphine," Felix greeted, to which she offered a nervous smile.

"Hi," she tried to make her voice louder, but it still came out as a nervous, breathy laugh.

"Alright, well we'll be gone for a few hours, but if you need anything call," Sarah informed Cosima. The dreadlocked woman nodded and waved goodbye to the three adults as the exited the apartment.

"Hi Delphine!" Kira smiled at the French woman, who gave a smile back. Despite her nervousness about Felix and Sarah, she did enjoy the little girl's company, from the little of it she'd had before.

"Alright monkey, whatcha wanna do first?" Cosima asked, sitting on the couch and pulling the girl with her into her lap.

"Oh, can we play that video game you and uncle Felix play all the time? The one with the zombies?" Kira asked, to which the brunette let out a nervous laugh and Delphine giggled.

"Um, I don't think your mama would be very happy with me if I let you play 'Chop Till You Drop'. Why don't we find a board game to play instead?" the scientist suggested, to which the younger girl nodded eagerly. "Alright, you two wait here, I'll be right back," she smiled before standing and walking into the back room.

"Do you speak French?"

The question took Delphine by a slight surprise, and she chuckled.

"Um, yes, I do," she laughed.

"That's so cool! Can you say something?" Kira looked up at her eagerly, hope pouring from her gaze in a way that made it impossible for Delphine to say no.

"Okay, um... Je suis ravi de passer la nuit avec vous," she grinned after a moment of thinking.

"What does that mean?" Kira looked enthralled, but as the French woman opened her mouth to explain, Cosima walked back in the room with a stack of boxes on her shoulder.

"Alright ladies, I have Life, Sorry, Monopoly, Clue, and Candy Land, take your pick," she dropped the boxes on the table and sat down next to Delphine, taking her hand in her own.

"Can we play Monopoly?" the younger girl asked quickly.

"Sure monkey, as long as you know how to play," Cosima smiled.

"I do!" Kira promised. The scientist nodded and set the other games aside as she opened the box for Monopoly, Kira watching excitedly the entire time.

* * *

Half an hour later, Kira was beating both women easily, owning twice as many properties as either of them had combined and still possessing more money than either of them. At first, they had been taking it easy on her, not buying every property they landed on and giving them to her for small prices in auctions, but even after they started trying, they couldn't catch up with her.

"So. You've definitely played before," Cosima groaned as she handed over another $200 to Kira for landing on a railroad. The child giggled and nodded.

"When Mommy was away me and uncle Felix played it all the time," she explained proudly. "But you still should be able to beat me. Even Delphine is beating you, and she's from France! Money doesn't even work the same there! You must be really bad at this game!" Kira giggled, to which Delphine couldn't keep back a laugh and Cosima stared at her with mock offense.

"Alright, well I'm gonna make a sandwich, you two brats play for a minute," the American woman laughed, making her way to the kitchen. After a few moments, she walked back in. "We have no bread. Or peanut butter. Or clean silverware. Or dish soap," she listed with a sigh.

"Oh, well I'm going to the store tomorrow," Delphine informed her.

"No, it's okay, I'll go now. You can handle yourselves for an hour right?" Cosima asked, already pulling on her coat. When seeing the look of terror that crossed the blonde's face, she sighed. "Hey monkey, can you go get me my wallet? It's in our bedroom," she asked, watching as the young girl stood and ran into the bedroom.

"Hey, Delphine, you'll be fine," she assured the doctor, kneeling down to eye level.

"I... I'm so scared Cosima, Sarah and Felix already don't-" she was cut off by the feeling of the scientist kissing her for a few brief moments.

"Sarah and Felix are coming around. And what better way to get on their good side than have Kira like you? Which she already does, might I add. Come on, you'll be okay," with that Cosima pecked her cheek once and stood, just as Kira emerged from the bedroom.

"Thanks monkey," Cosima ruffled Kira's hair as she handed her the wallet. "Alright, I'm off, see you two soon!" she called as she made her way out the door, letting out a deep breath and praying that Delphine would really be alright alone with Kira.

* * *

"Do you love auntie Cosima?"

The question was the first one out of Kira's mouth, and it scared Delphine to death. Did the 8 year old know of their relationship? If she did, how much did she know? How much had Sarah and Felix found appropriate to tell her? Then again, Felix was gay, and she seemed to know about that, so maybe she did know.

"Um, yes. Very much," she answered finally. Kira smiled, and seemed satisfied with her answer. There were a few brief moments of silence before she spoke again.

"Are you gonna get married?" Delphine could feel the burning in her cheeks.

"Well, hopefully someday," she answered after a moment.

"Good. You and Cosima are cute together," Kira swung her legs happily over the side of the couch, humming quietly to herself. The French woman didn't know what to say. What could she say? Before she could even begin to wonder, Kira's attention was somewhere else.

"Do you play piano?" she asked, her eyes drifting over to the small keyboard on a stand in the corner of the room. Delphine laughed and shook her head to clear her thoughts for a moment.

"Yes, I learned when I was about your age back in France," she explained, walking over and sitting in the chair behind the keyboard. Flipping the switch on, she ran her fingers lightly over the keys, watching Kira's eyes light up at the sound.

"Can you teach me to play something? Please?" she begged, climbing up on Delphine's lap. The contact surprised the older woman, but after a moment to recover she nodded.

"Yes, yes, what do you want to learn?" she asked, shaking her head quickly.

"Something French!" Kira giggled, which brought a bright smile to the blonde's face.

"Alright then. Something French."

* * *

An hour later, Cosima curiously approached the door to her apartment, hearing what sounded like music coming from the other side. When she opened the door, she couldn't keep back her smile. The couch and coffee table were pushed to the edges of the room and over the loudspeaker was a French pop song. And standing in the middle of the room were Kira, wearing a red beret over her head, and Delphine, both dancing to the beat.

The French woman was the first to notice Cosima presence and she quickly stopped dancing, laughing as her face flushed red.

"What do we have here?" Cosima giggled, closing the door behind her and setting her bags down.

"Delphine and I were dancing! French is so cool! Oh! Delphine can we show her? Can we?" Kira's words came out faster than either woman could comprehend at first, but when they sank in Delphine grinned and nodded. Cosima watched curiously as the two sat at the keyboard and the blonde switched it on.

Delphine started playing a rather simple melody, Kira staring at the keys as she did so. A few moments later, the French woman nodded and Kira began to play as well, and the melody became much more complex. It was still quite simple, especially on Kira's part, but watching the pair made Cosima's heart swell. When they began to sing, she could hardly believe it.

"À la claire fontaine m’en allant promener J’ai trouvé l’eau si belle que je m’y suis baignée.

Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai sous les feuilles d’un chêne, je me suis fait sécher. Sur la plus haute branche, un rossignol chantait.

Chante, rossignol, chante, toi qui as le cœur gai. Tu as le cœur à rire. moi je l’ai à pleurer.

J’ai perdu mon ami sans l’avoir mérité,  
Pour un bouton de rose que je lui refusai. Je voudrais que la rose fût encore au rosier, et que mon doux ami fût encore à m'aimer."

When the song ended, Kira smiled and threw her arms around Delphine. The blonde was clearly surprised, but after a moment she cleared her thoughts and hugged her back, holding her close to her chest. Cosima, genuinely impressed with both Kira's ability to learn the song so quickly and with Delphine's ability to teach it, sat across the room with her mouth hanging open,

"You guys, that was awesome!" the scientist laughed, running over and wrapping her arms around both her girlfriend and the young girl. "Oh god monkey you did so good!" she squealed, hugging her tighter. Kira grinned and hugged back tightly, and Delphine could only laugh.

"Wow, you're gonna have to show your mom when she comes to pick you up!" Cosima released her grip on the pair and smiled. "Can you show me again? That was amazing!"

"Yeah! Come on Delphine!" Kira sat waiting eagerly for the French woman to begin, and as she did, she shared a knowing smile with Cosima, who sat back down on the couch watching excitedly.

* * *

Until Kira yawned, the room had been silent. Cosima was sitting on the couch, her knees propped up to hold her laptop as she caught up with some work. Delphine sat across from her, her nose buried in a book that Scott had lent her. Kira was siting on the floor, playing with a few of her dolls that she had brought with her.

"Tired monkey?" Cosima asked, looking up from her laptop.

"No," the younger girl shook her head in protest, but as she did so, she yawned again, and the scientist chuckled, raising an eyebrow. "Well, maybe a little," she admitted with a sheepish grin.

"Why don't we get you into bed, it's late and your mom won't be here for another hour or so," Cosima suggested, setting down her laptop.

"Okay," the 8 year old agreed. "Delphine, will you come too?" she asked, looking up at the French woman. She looked up in surprise, then set her book down and nodded, following them into the bedroom. The dreadlocked woman picked Kira up and laid her down on the bed, offering her a few blankets and pillows.

"Do you need anything?" Cosima asked as she stood.

"Delphine, can we sing that song again?" Kira asked after a moment of thought.

"Um, yes, of course," the blonde smiled and sat down on the bed next to the girl.

"À la claire fontaine m’en allant promener  
J’ai trouvé l’eau si belle que je m’y suis baignée.

Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai sous les feuilles d’un chêne, je me suis fait sécher.

  
Sur la plus haute branche, un rossignol chantait..."

Before they could get any further, Kira's eyes had closed and she had fallen fast asleep. Delphine stayed motionless for a few moments, admiring the girl's sleeping form. Cosima smiled at the sight and leaned down, wrapping her arms around the French woman's body from behind. Leaning back into the embrace, Delphine turned and placed a kiss against the brunette's jawline. They stood and walked out of the room silently, closing the door behind them.

* * *

It was 11:36 when Cosima heard the knock on the door. Knowing it was Sarah, Felix, and Siobhan, she stood, giving Delphine's shoulder a squeeze before answering.

"Hey guys, how was your night off?" she asked as she opened the door to reveal three visibly exhausted adults. Well, two exhausted, one looking moderately energized.

"Long. I'm so ready to never do that again," Sarah groaned, leaning against the doorframe.

"Oh come on now sis, we have plans for next week!" Felix teased, earning him a less than playful shove backwards.

"How was Kira?" Siobhan asked, giving the two younger adults a stern gaze before returning her attention to the couple inside the apartment.

"She was great. She's asleep right now, want me to wake her?" Cosima asked. Sarah shook her head.

"No, I'll get her. Thank you guys for watching her, really," the brunette smiled at her sister before walking into the apartment and into the bedroom. Felix and Siobhan stepped inside as well, and Delphine set down her book to look up at them in greeting.

"Please tell me you didn't attempt to cook," Felix asked as he smelled the air, still lightly reminant with smoke.

"Uh... We did try to make spaghetti," the scientist admitted with a sheepish grin.

"God Cosima, it's pasta. How the hell do you burn water?" the artist groaned. Delphine giggled a bit.

"Even if it's scientifically impossible, she can manage to do it. Good or bad," she chuckled, smiling when she saw Felix laugh and nod in agreement.

"Bye guys!" Kira's tired voice came from behind them, and everyone turned to see Sarah walking out, the younger girl in her arms.

"See ya later monkey," Cosima smiled, ruffling her hair lightly.

"By auntie Cosima! Bye auntie Delphine!" Kira's words made the French woman freeze in her place. Cosima smiled and gave Sarah a side hug with one arm, kissing Kira's cheek before pulling away.

"Goodnight everyone, drive safe!" she instructed.

"See you guys," Siobhan waved them goodbye as they carried Kira out the door. When Cosima shut it, she turned to see Delphine still sitting in shock.

"Auntie Delphine, huh?" Cosima grinned, making her way over to the blonde.

"I... I didn't think she..." she trailed off and the brunette laughed.

"I told you, she likes you. You should learn to trust me more Dr. Cormier," the scientist raised an eyebrow and smirked, causing Delphine to blush.

"You're such a brat," she giggled. Cosima smiled and nodded, sitting down next to the doctor and wrapping an arm around her.

"I am. But you know? I'm a brat who _loves_ English kissing," the brunette giggled, causing Delphine to burst into laughter as well. When she managed to keep herself under control, she grinned at Cosima.

"Oh yeah?" The scientist nodded in response, causing the French woman to smirk.

"Prove it." So she did.


End file.
